<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will save you, protect you and never let you go away by Hkbs_world</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645965">I will save you, protect you and never let you go away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hkbs_world/pseuds/Hkbs_world'>Hkbs_world</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Confessions, Eventual Romance, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hkbs_world/pseuds/Hkbs_world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fire accident. An unexpected encounter. </p><p>Officer aomine daiki was sent to investigate a building on fire , only to find a certain model trapped inside the building. It was unexpected.but at the same time it was his only chance to confess his feelings to the blonde. But will the blonde accept him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will save you, protect you and never let you go away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evamylee/gifts">Evamylee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRodwaybookworm/gifts">AnnaRodwaybookworm</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/gifts">VanillaDaydreams</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please forgive any typos or plot holes. And this is not betad . English is not my first language. So please enjoy 💛✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The fire is getting bigger, evacuate the building!" shouted the firemen standing outside the ablaze building.</p><p>“Yes sir!!” Came the chorus replies of the men who entered the building to evacuate the models and staff stuck in the ablaze building.</p><p>“The cops will be here soon for investigating the cause and question the evacuated victims.” Informed another firefighter to their captain.</p><p>“Roger that.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Hello, I’m Officer Aomine Daiki, Tokyo organized crime division. We are here to-“ he was interrupted by a shriek and few shouts from the victims that were evacuated.</p><p>“Let go off me, I have to get him, he might be injured and he's still inside!" a middle-aged man with brown hair and green eyes was shouting, struggling to get away from the men strangling him.</p><p>“Do you want to die? You can’t enter, the building is going to collapse soon!” said one of the cops holding the struggling man.</p><p>“Get him back! Let me go!! I-" he stopped as Aomine dashed inside the building to rescue the person stuck inside .</p><p>As he entered the ablaze building,  he began coughing due to the rising smoke. Anyone here? Oye I’m here to save you, anyone he-“ he was interrupted by a scream and a beam falling with a loud thud from upstairs. He ran towards the sound, only to be shocked out of his wits, he was shocked to find that the victim stuck behind a fallen beam was none other than his childhood friend (and secret crush) Kise Ryouta. He knew it was a modelling agency he was sent to, but he didn’t expect Kise to be here. He was brought out of the shock when another beam was about to fall on Kise, he could see that the blonde was struggling to stand up, he ran towards him, shielding him in time, but the thing did graze Aomine a bit on his arm, but not too much. “Kise, umm.. sir I’m here to rescue you, please co-operate with me". He didn’t get any response. He noticed Kise was breathing heavily, as if it was hurting him, so he picked him up bridal style and led him out of the building.</p><p>“Victim retrieved. Get a medic to check him. Now!!” he shouted to his team.</p>
<hr/><p>He was led to the medic’s van and made him sit up carefully so the medics could check him. The brown haired man approached us. He looked relieved when he saw us, saw Kise safe outside the fire." Thank you for saving Ryou-chan officer.” he said, "And who are you sir?” Aomine asked with a bit of an edge in his voice. He got pissed when he heard another man call Kise by his first name, that too in an all too familiar way. “Ah! How rude of me! I am  Asahina Sato, just Sato is fine though, Ryou-chan umm Kise-san’s manager” he said. “I see. Aomine Daiki, Tokyo organized crime division. And no need to thank me Sato-san, it’s my job to protect the civilians."</p><p>“Yeah.” And he just gave him a nod before going back to check on other staff members.</p><p>“How is he?” Aomine asked as he approached one of the medic’s checking Kise.</p><p>“He seems to be in a shock sir. Catatonic shock, to be precise. He is awake but not responding to any of our stimuli. Also he is extremely cold right now, hypothermia, we had to wrap him in a blanket to prevent the temperature from falling further. ”The medic told. “Who did this?” Aomine wondered.</p><p>“Can you leave us alone, I would like to ask a few questions if I can get a response” asked Aomine .</p><p>“Sure sir. In the meantime we can check on the other patients.” and with that he left them alone.</p><p>At first Aomine was shocked to see the bubbly and cheerful Kise Ryouta in such a dilapidated state. And now, he felt sad, sad that Kise had to suffer this and guilty of not being with him to protect him.</p><p>“Kise, hey, can you hear me?" He asked. He was shocked to see this gentle side of himself, but he would do it, only for Kise. "Kise, Kise, oye Ryouta ,hey! Look at me” he was nearly shouting now. And getting no reply he grabbed Kise’s shoulders and shook him violently. “Oye! Ryouta! Can you hear me, oye! Say something, anything!!” he said and the only response he received was a blink and then a few blinks. He could feel Kise gaining consciousness. And then he spoke. “Ao-ao-mine-cchi?” He said in a weak voice. Aomine was relieved to see him respond, but the weakness of the voice broke his heart.</p><p>“Yeah, the one and only" he exclaimed.</p>
<hr/><p>Kise’s eyes widened in shock. He couldn’t believe it. That Aomine Daiki, his childhood friend and unrequited crush was right here, right in front of him. After so many years when he was desperately trying to forget him....</p><p>"Wha-what are you doing h-here?. He hated hearing his voice shaking, but he couldn’t control the shivering and the violent tremors attacking his body.</p><p>He heard Aomine sigh,“ I am here for investigating the scene and questioning some of the victims. It is a theory, but it might be a deliberate attack, but I guess no one was kidnapped or something like that. So here I am, I was assigned to investigate the area for any clues." Aomine replied. He remembered now, Aomine had joined the police academy after uni...</p><p>He saw a small burn on Aomine’s shirt and felt a pang of guilt. It was his fault. Aomine had come to save him ..No, no he didn’t come to save him , but just a civilian." Don’t get your hopes high", he chastised himself. “You are injured" he said but Aomine just shrugged as if he didn’t feel a thing. Kise sighed lightly.</p><p>“ I see. Thank you for your help officer.” He said in his model tone. He wouldn’t let anyone see him weak and vulnerable. Especially Aomine. Especially not after everything that had happened. He flashed his perfectly practiced fake smile and got up.</p><p>“I guess I should leave officer. There must be more people you have to investigate. Goodbye” and with that he left the van leaving a bewildered Aomine behind.</p>
<hr/><p>“Officer…goodbye, what just happened?” Aomine spoke to himself. One moment Kise looked broken and he had even called him by his nickname. And the next moment he was all professional. As if they have met for the first time in his entire life!</p><p>He got up and ran after the blonde. He held him by his elbow and turned him around,"Oye Kise!” he exclaimed. But the Kise that turned around was not the one he has known since childhood. There was no sparkle in those eyes as if life was sucked out of him. But his model persona covered it all. He looked sharper than before .Angry too.</p><p>“Yes officer? Is there some-“he was interrupted as Aomine growled at him. “Drop the formalities Kise. What’s wrong with you? Why are you acting like we have never met before. Is it because of what hap-“ and Kise had had enough. He snapped, <b>"SHUT UP! JUST. SHUT. UP !!”</b> he shouted but Aomine could hear the pain in his voice. He was hurting but he wouldn’t show it.</p><p>“Kise, I didn’t mean to just – uggh – look I’m sorry for everything, <b>I’m just looking out for you .”</b></p><p>"What the hell do you mean? You left me behind Aomine! As if I didn’t matter! Not even a goodbye, just gave me a cold shoulder and never looked back!! What’s with the cool guy act now, huh?” and he was shouting by the end.</p><p>"Kis-“</p><p>“Don’t, don’t say a word Aomine, you don't have to look out for me. That's bull, and don't, <b>Do not try to fix me Aomine. I . Am . Not . Broken."</b></p><p>And every word that left Kise’s mouth stabbed Aomine in the gut. His chest hurt; he didn’t want to leave the blonde behind. But he was in denial. He never understood why he just ran from the situation rather than facing his feelings for the blonde head on. He was in doubt till now. That whatever he felt was lust. But when he met Kise again he wanted to make him his and the condition he found Kise in, his guts twisted, he never wanted to lose the blonde again.</p><p>His train of thoughts was interrupted when a voice called out to him.</p><p>“Aomine-san! Ah! Ryou-chan you are here too! Well that’s a relief! You okay? I guess you need some rest.” He said to Kise and again turned towards him. “Aomine-san, I have contacted your department just now. They think the fire was caused by someone inside the building. But just to ensure that the models are safe for the night. They are willing to appoint one cop each as a bodyguard to every model here. So, since you saved Kise and we are both introduced to one another, would you please assist Kise to his penthouse at abc hotel for the night?” Sato asked.</p><p>Aomine could see Kise’s bewildered expression. <em>Guess the blonde did not want Aomine around.</em> But Aomine could not possibly deny. It was not only his job to protect civilians but also it was Kise. He wanted Kise back and most importantly he wanted Kise to be safe.</p><p>“NO!! ..umm no, I mean, there is no need for that Sato-san!I can take care of myself. This was just an accident. Aomine-san must have other important things to do.” He said in his model tone. As if he was not arguing with Aomine just a minute ago.</p><p>“No Ryou-chan, you don’t understand. I need you safe. I was freaked out of my wits when you were stuck in that building.” Sato said sharply.</p><p>Aomine cleared his throat. "It’s not a problem If it’s an order from the department, after all it’s my duty to protect others. Please exchange numbers with me Sato-san. I will keep you updated." and with that Kise glared at him but slumped his shoulders as he saw he had no word in this situation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanku Evamylee for inspiring me for writing this fic...💙💛✨</p><p>And please leave your views in comments and Kudos if u like 👉👈</p><p>Thanku so much for editing the spacing and all of my silly mistakes.i love you loads and loads 💕<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evamylee">Evamylee</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>